1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric lighting apparatus and more particularly to a torchiere electric lamp which includes the combination of a general area lighting and vertically and rotationally adjustable task lighting on the same structure.
2. Prior Art
Electric lighting apparatus in the form of floor lamps and table lamps is well known. Such lamps generally take the form of a general area lighting device or alternatively, a task lighting device. A general lighting apparatus is one which provides lighting for a predetermined area without particular concern for directing the light for reading, highlighting specific items such as paintings or the like or otherwise. On the other hand, task lighting focuses the light through the utilization of reflectors for use for a specific purpose such as reading, to highlight a given area, to accent some item such as a sculpture, painting or the like. An example of task lighting structures are the well known pole lamps or track lighting structures.
While the prior art general area lighting devices and task lighting devices have functioned quite well for the specific purposes intended, Applicant is unaware of any prior art which combines both general area lighting and vertically positionable task lighting which may also be rotationally and pivotally adjusted.